Fable High: Little Red and the Wolf
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: A modern twist of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf:I just moved to a new town and I've been having horrible nighmares of some horrible monster chasing me and each time the monster manages to kill me in a different way, it's really upseting not to have a regular dream. I've also met this rather mysterious guy he reminds me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it
1. A Special Meeting

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

_"It's no use running I'll eat you soon enough"_ a voice says as I continued to run and run far away from my home. My steps hitting the cold dirt road that was covered in frost. _"Why even try my red riding hood, it's useless" _The voice said, it didn't even sound human. Tears rolled down my face as I ran as fast as I could and I soon lost the feeling in both of them, but I continued to run knowing my life was in danger.

"I'm not this red person I'm not her" I scream my voice hoarse as I continued to run dodging obstacles in my path.

_"Don't try and lie little one I know who you are and you will be mine, I will make sure of it" _the voice says as if it was right behind me. I stop as soon as I notice that the setting had changed. Instead of a scary forest that would cause anyone nightmares had now turned into a beautiful meadow and there was a young looking man standing in the middle of it. I never really could tell what he looked like, but he had piercing green eyes.

"Bubbles you're safe" he says coming closer to me as I took a few steps back. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up. Th-this isn't a safe place, but he seems so nice it doesn't look like he could do any harm to me.

"Who are you?" I ask taking one step forward to him.

"Your rescuer, I cursed the wolf away from you as long as you're here, with me, you'll be safe" he says coming closer to me.

"How do you know my name?" I ask taking one step back fear in y eyes I stared at the blurred man.

"I've known you for a very long time" he says joy filling his words. "Please come closer you can trust me" he says his hand reaching out to me.

"I-I" I was at lost for words I wanted to be comforted now after the horrible monster had chased me for so long. I ran into his arms and began to sob into his shoulder he wrapped his arms around me and whispered comforting words into my ear.

"With me you'll always be safe" he says, I felt something brushy against my cheek. I looked up to him and I gasped at what I had seen. I slowly backed away until I tripped over something and fell and began sobbing knowing I had a few moments of life left. _"I told you little red you will be mine" _the wolf man says opening his mouth to reveal his canines and in one swift motion he had…

_"Good morning everyone and you're on the morning show with Bobby-"_

I looked to my alarm clock and then shut it off. I was covered in sweat and I was still shaking. "Another nightmare" I moaned and kicked off my covers. I sat up and started to stretch and looked around my room seeing that it was normal looking unlike the one I woke up to in my dreams where it was very old fashioned.

"Oh, good your awake do you mind helping me out in the kitchen you know I've always been a klutz in here" my very young mother says standing in the doorway of my room.

"Of course mom" I chime trying to make sure she wouldn't notice my discomfort, but my voice had cracked halfway through and she comes over to me and strokes my hair taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"Another nightmare?" she asks now gently rubbing my back and I nod slowly as tears trickled down my cheeks. "Listen why don't we just go and pick something up somewhere?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Th-that would be too much trouble for you besides fast food restaurants have addicting chemicals in the food" I say quickly wiping away the tears in my eyes.

"Are you sure sweetie it's not that much trouble" she says and I nod my head furiously.

"I'm sure" I say smiling to her.

"Ok then" she says patting my thigh and got up leaving my room.

I sighed and quickly got my clothes for the day and jumped into the shower. The only family member's I really have is my mom and my grandmother. I have two other distant cousins, but I don't really consider them family. My father had left my mother when he had found out she was pregnant with me, she was only 17 and he didn't want to take up the responsibility. My mom fought hard for me. My grandfather had wanted to give me up, but my grandmother had kicked me out just because he had even said that. Back to my mom she never was able to get a college degree and that's what she's working on now, she often takes up really weird jobs that earn her a lot of money and quit them the next day. It was really hard for us, we had to move because of an eviction so I would be new to my school which is where my grandmother and two cousins live.

I get out of the steamy shower and started to change into my new school uniform. I made my way into the kitchen and started to make the breakfast.

**A few minutes later…**

"By mom" I say as I slid on my penny loafers and put on my light blue muffler on and headed out of the apartment. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. You can do this Bubbles, making friends isn't that hard not at all I thought to myself mentally preparing myself for the day.

"Meow" I hear a cat say and turn around to see a yellow cat with orange stripes and had strange blue eyes.

"Hi there cutie who's your master?" I say kneeling down as I started to pet the cat. She started to purr and I smiled as I continued to pet the kitty.

"Hey do you mind" I hear a masculine voice say from behind me and I turn around to see a guy with jet black hair spiked upward, dark green eyes, and wore my school uniform for the males.

"Oh, sorry" I say getting up and started to dust myself off. "I was just playing with the kitty" I say pointing at the cat.

He looked from me and then to the cat and sighed. "What exactly would you have done if that thing had rabies?" He asks.

"W-well um, I'm not sure" I say laughing it off as a soft blush coated my cheeks from my embarrassment.

"Whatever" he says and then puts his bag over his shoulder and started to walk off.

I look down to the kitty and waved to it, "hey wait up" I say to the boy and started to chase after him.

"What?" he asks annoyed.

"You see I saw your school uniform which is for Fable High, right?" I ask and he nods slowly. "Well, I thought that we could walk together since it's kind of my first day there" I say.

"Whatever it doesn't matter just as long as you don't annoy me" he says with a sigh ad we started to walk together.

"Um, pardon me for asking, but what's your name?" I ask and he mumbles something.

"My name is Butch Jojo" he says in a bored tone.

"Oh, that's a cool name" I say and we continued our path.

"And yours" he mumbled.

"I'm Bubbles Johnson" I say giving him a smile. We continued to walk in silence to school before he coughed.

"Sorry I've been having a bit of a cold" he says and started to cough some more.

"I have some herb tea if you would like some" I say and he nods. I grab the canister from my bag and poured some from and gave it to him and he then wolfed it down. "Careful" I say.

"It's fine" he says and looks me over. "You're really nice and we rarely get that here" he says under his breath and I looked at him weird.

"What do you mean?" I ask tilting my head slightly and he waves me off.

"Never mind I was talking to myself sorry" he says and hands me back the cup.

"Ok, then" I say and we continue our way to the school. "This is it" I say looking at the high school that looked really similar to castles in this picture book that I used to have as a kid.

"Yeah I'll see you around Bubbles" he says and waves goodbye and I gave him a small wave. I take out the map I had printed out earlier and made my way to the attendance office.

"Escuse me ma'am" I say.

"Just wait a damn second can't you see we're busy?" someone screams, I look side to side and saw no one in sight.

"Um, okay" I say not wanting to bother all that much.

"Oh, Blossom thank goodness you're a Saint please see what that girl wants" the lady screams as a pretty girl with pink eyes and auburn hair held up in a big red bow enters the room.

"Of course Ms. Grim" she says and gives me a gentle smile. "Can I have your name please?" she asks.

"Bubbles Johnson" I say and her eyes widen.

"Well, this is interesting I'm your cousin Blossom Smith here's your schedule and if you need anything just ask me okay?" she says winking at me and I nod.

"Th-thank you" I stutter taking the paper from her.

"No problem" she says winking at me.

I looked to my schedule and I had English first with Ms. Celestial, I pulled out my schedule and made my way to my class.

"Oh, good you're here" a middle aged woman with light green eyes and brown hair streaked gray pulled into a loose ponytail. "This is the new student everyone please make her feel welcomed, can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Um, yes I'm Bubbles Johnson and I came from Townsville. I like animals as well as clothes and my favorite class is home ec" I say happily and I look to the teacher who nods to me.

"Ok then you can sit next to Butch, Butch can you please raise your hand?" she asks and my eyes light up. I eyes scan over the room until I spot the green eyed boy who had his hand raised.

"Hi" I chime.

"Hey" he says and then rests his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked outside.

Maybe he's not the talkative type I thought to myself and then started to pay attention to the lesson.

"Ok everyone let's start off with sentence structures…"

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

"Hey don't you think that new girl is cute?" One of my teammates ask as we started our lap.

"Why does it even matter?" I sigh and he makes a face at me.

"Because I think I may actually have a chance you and your bothers always steal the girls here" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I say speeding up my pace leaving him in the dust.

"Butch over here" I hear that Bubbles girl say as she waved to me from behind a gate that separated the fields.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask running over to her.

"Well, I wanted to become a manager of the baseball team" she says giving me a smile.

"Okay then I'll see you then I have to go do a few warm ups before the couch yells at me" I say and then run back to the team. I don't get why she's so cheerful about everything it didn't make any sense she just didn't seem real. I kind of hate her for that always having a smile on her face, no one is ever like that here.

_It makes me want to break her._

* * *

**Cosmic: **Ok I will try and not get anymore story ideas, but I just really wanted to do this story it seemed really cute and it's going to be my first mixed pairing. I think I'll turn all of these into a series in your reviews tell me what fairytale I should do for BrickXButtercup and BoomerXBlossom. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow on your way out~Ta-ta for now


	2. Toads and Diamonds

**Narrator's P.O.V.**  
"So why have you called this meeting" a man asked who was covered in a thick red coat.

"I believe our characters are being awakened" a young woman's voice says and she too wore a cloak, but this one was a royal blue.

"What do you mean?" A small girl asks who was also wore a cloak, but hers was a light green.

"They're past selves I think they're starting to remember who they are" the one in blue says.

"Nonsense, everyone the which had cursed the fairy tale characters to live as regular humans and so they have the recycle repeating itself and the character would take one another body as soon as the last one had died" a man in a yellow cloak says.

"You forgot though, have you ever realized how little red riding hood had never lived here and how sleeping beauty had disappeared for some time, which has never happened before?" The one in blue says.

"What are you saying" an older man in a navy blue cloak asks.

"I think I know what she's saying little red riding hood had never been cursed by the witch because she didn't meet the requirements of the witch and so the cursed had left her out" a younger boy says cloaked in black.

"Indeed my theory is that Aurora had given birth to a child whose father was outside of our story book and I think the curse was a bit mixed up by this and had the new body become little red riding hood and when it did this the curse was weakened because it had broken the witch's requirements. It's as if this curse now has a mind of it's own" the one in blue says.

"But what about the witch do you think she would come back?" Another girl asks who was cloaked in purple.

"I don't really think she would though it's been so long I think she may have even forgotten" a girl says who wore a lavender colored cloak.

"But still we have to realize that the curse may break keep your guard on the story characters you are assigned to" the one in blue says.

"That's if the curse is breaking" the one in red says.

"Who will watch over the new girl" the boy with the black cloak asks.

"Easy enough it should be her" the one in purple says pointing at the lady in blue.

"If that's what you believe, fine by me, everyone meeting withdrawn back to your chambers."

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

"So how was baseball practice?" I ask as Butch and I walked along the side walk.

"It was fine I guess" he says with a shrug. "How was your day?"

"It was great everyone was so nice and the classes here are rather easy then the ones where I lived before" I say smiling at him.

"Don't be fooled by everyone being nice here this place is very superficial it seems like everyone has a problem here they keep to themselves hoping others don't think they're a total freak" he says with a sigh and a jolt was sent through my body. that's how I feel a lot of the time with my nightmares no one else really knows about them except for mom.

"Do you-" I start, but stop mid-sentence. If I don't want to be asked about it then he definitely wouldn't I thought to myself remembering the golden rule.

"Do I?" He asks waiting for me to finish.

"Do you know any good places to eat I wasn't able to eat today because I forgot to pack my lunch and that lunch food was bubbling in grease" I say with a smile trying to cover up my slip up.

"There is one, it's rather noisy because a lot of people stay there I'd rather not go, but it would be fine if I go with you" he says and the last part he had mumbled.

"That's really sweet of you" I say and he nods. "Wahh" I say as I slipped on a piece frozen piece of the sidewalk. I braced myself for the impact of the hard cold floor, but I felt strong arms wrapped around me and held me inches above the ground.

"You have to be careful" he says with a sigh as he lifted me upright.

"R-right, sorry about that" I stutter blushing slightly. We chit chat a bit more, but I was the one doing most of the talking really he just listened to me patiently and put his input in every now and then.

"Here we are" he says standing in front of a restaurant.

"Toads and Diamonds?" I say and he shrugs.

"This town has a ton of weird names for stores and restaurants" he says opening the door for me.

"Hello welcome to Toads and Diamonds, I'm Doll, but you can just call me Dolly" a girl with straightened auburn hair that made her look like a star and had big light green eyes with Bambi eyelashes, says giving us a gentle smile.

"Hey Dolly, where's Princess?" Butch asks and Dolly groans.

"The royal pain in my ass? She's late yet again such a surprise that witch is so spoiled I'm so glad that daddy had finally taken away her credit she so deserves it" she says and sighed. "If I had a dime for every time she was late to this place I bet I could be as rich as daddy" she complained and he nodded. "Anyways let's get you two to a booth" she says with a smile and showed us to a table.

"Um, who exactly was that?" I ask as I peeked at him through a menu.

"That was Doll MorBucks, the youngest one, just as pretty as she is kind" he says and I feel myself become jealous for some reason.

"And who were you two talking about?" I ask.

"The snob of the school always thinks she's better than everyone else, though she isn't the prettiest person. Princess MorBucks, the older of the two very nasty never cross her path. Any guy will certainly become her prey, a few months ago her dad had saw what she was buying and he cut her off" he says and I giggle. "What?"

"Aren't you the gossip" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I have ears I can't help what I hear" he says teasingly and for a second I thought I was seeing the real Butch the one who seemed to not wear a mask.

"Hey there big boy" a girl with curly auburn hair that was put down and bright green eyes with a few freckles on her face says coming up to our table.

"I thought Dolly was our server for tonight?" Butch says obviously annoyed.

"Well, there's been a change of plans so what do you want to drink?" she asks all of her attention.

"I'd like a Pepsi" Butch says and she nods.

"Ok coming right up" she says preparing to leave.

"Hey there's someone else here you know" he screamed at her.

"Oh, well excuse me she didn't say anything how was I suppose to know she was to order" she said looking at him for a second before turning all of her attention on me and started to glare at me.

"Listen you bitch that is no damn way to talk to a person so apologize to her" he screamed at her. Even though he was screaming at her I felt myself cower in fear.

"Why the fuck should I?" she screamed.

"I-it's ok my mom is suspecting me home soon so I should go" I say grabbing my stuff ready to leave as I stood up.

"You're staying, sit down" he glared at me and I saw something in his eyes flash and I did as I was told. "Apologize" he said.

"Fine I'm sorry for ignoring you, there are you happy" she screamed at him and stormed off.

"Sorry, Bubbles she's just a real piece of work you know?" he says with a sigh.

**"**Um, I never really did get to order a drink" I say softly and he groaned.

"Sorry, man I feel like a screw up" he says his hand going to his head.

"No don't be it's fine" I say with a smile.

"Oh, my gawd" I hear that girl say and I felt something cold and wet hit the back of my head.

"Bubbles" Butch says and it felt like all around me people were laughing and when my eyes finally landed on Princess she had a smirk on her lips.

"Never mess with me, sweetie" she whispers into my ears and my eyes widen. "Oh, my gawd, I'm so sorry I must have tripped on something, Dolly get us a towel" she said flustered.

"Bubbles?" he says looking at me and I hid my face.

"I'm going to head home now I think I must have done something wrong" I say grabbing my bag again and before I knew it I was running with tears in my eyes. This has to be the worse day off my life.

I continued to run until I felt myself bump into something. When I looked up I saw a boy with gentle blue eyes and I felt so comforted by him that I had cried my eyes out onto this stranger's chest.

* * *

**Cosmic: **There we go ^^ anyone else heard of Toads and Diamonds~Ta-ta for now


	3. Apples and Cinnamin

**Bubbles P.O.V.  
**  
"Bubbles" I hear Butch shout, but I styled inside of the arms of this stranger.

"Is that your name?" The boy with you blue eyes asks me, but I was silent.

"Are you okay?" Butch says and I felt him touching my shoulder.

"Is she yours?" The stranger asked Butch.

"What are you doing here I thought you left town for business" Butch said.

"I did, but I was bored thought coming back would entertain me" the stranger said with glee.

"Whatever, but don't ever touch Bubbles" Butch said and snatched me away from the stranger.

"Fine then, I have bigger fish to catch anyways" the boy said and then smiled at me. "Goodbye my dear" he said and took my hand and raised it to his lips and then let go and walked away.

"Bubbles don't ever go near that guy" Butch said looking very concerned. I stood silent and he sighed. "Let's just get you cleaned up then" he said grabbing my wrist and we started to walk off.

"Come on" he said and we went to a small park to a water fountain. He pulled out a rag from his bag and started to rub the sticky soda off of me.

"So why do you want me to stay away from that guy?" I ask.

"He's not the greatest person, he's my brother" he started off slowly. "He was the youngest of the three of us so he grew up spoiled and now his greed and want is hard to control. He's just horrible, he comes off charming when someone were to first meet him, but he would really have secret motives to meeting a person. Everyone thinks it's by accident, but it never is please promise me Bubbles you won't go near him" he pleaded looking into my eyes.

"It sounds like you're exaggerating about him" I say softly speaking my mind. They're siblings so they must have a rivalry or something like that.

"Trust me I'm not, I wish I was. Sometimes it feels like I might be the most normal of my brothers" he says with a sigh his gaze pulling away from my eyes.

"You said brothers, you have another?" I ask and he nods.

"My older brother, but I rarely ever see him he's wrapped up in his own stuff" he says and my stomach rumbles.

"Looks like someone's hungry, I'm really sorry about what happened back there" he says with a sigh.

"It's alright I think it was that girl and her attitude" I say my gaze dropping to the ground.

"Yeah, there's a crepe cart over there if you want some and it'll be on me" he says grinning at me.

"Sounds good to me" I say smiling at him.

"Hi" a girl with purple eyes and dark brown hair held in a high ponytail. She wore a light purple dress from what I could tell, a white frilly apron over it, and her hair had a few clips in it.

"Hey Bunny, how's it going?" Butch asks and she beams at him.

"It's great" she says. "My brothers are being a bit annoying, but I made a new type of crepe do you wanna try it? It'll be on me and your friend can have one too" she says talking rather too fast.

"Sure hit us up" Butch says and she gives him another smile before turning her back on him and started to cook away.

"She has seven younger brothers" Butch said under his breath.

"S-s-seven?" I say and he nods.

"Wow" I say and he nods.

"Mhmm" he says and we watched her cook the crepes.

"All done" she says beaming at us and handed us to crepes wrapped in a cute papper that had apples on it.

"Thank you for the food" we say at the same time and take a bite out of it. It was crisp, juicy, warm, and the taste filled throughout my mouth.

"Mmm" I say grinning at her and she gives me another smile.

"This is great Bunny what's in it?" Butch asks inspecting the crepe and she giggles.

"Well, there's green apples, whip cream, my own sweet and sour sauce, and the last part is my secret" she says with a smile putting her fingers to her lips as she said secret.

I took another bite of my crepe and looked up at her. "Is it cinnamon?" I ask and her smile faltered.

"Yeah it is" she said looking a bit glum.

"Sorry was I not suppose to guess?" I ask panicking a bit and she looked at me strangely and then looked to Butch who shrugged.

"No you're fine" she says still looking at me strangely.

"We better get going, bye Bunny" Butch said waving goodbye and she nods looking at me suspiciously.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, it's just no one really acts like that here" he says looking forward.

"What do you mean?" I ask tilting my head.

"Never mind let's just get you home" he says and we walk through the streets. Music filled the air as we walked through the streets and my feet finally stopped in front of two girls who had the same face, but looked differently.

One had short light brown hair that curled at the ends, she had lavender colored eyes, she wore a purple shirt, a grey leather jacket over it, a black and purple scarf was wrapped around her neck, she wore black denim jeans with three purple buckles on the left side, with black combat boots, and she had an electric guitar which she played.

The other had long dark brown hair held in a high ponytail that touched her mid back with golden highlights in it, she had golden colored eyes, she wore a white tee shirt, over it a yellow plaid button up shirt, washed out denim jeans, with yellow ankle high converse, with a yellow and basketball cap on, and an acoustic guitar that she played.

The one with golden eyes played Tattoo and when she finished a certain verse, the girl with lavender eyes answered her with a verse of No One, and for the ending they sang a verse from Where Is the Love. The crowd that gathered around them cheered and threw loose change inside one of their guitar cases.

"Do you like them?" Butch asked standing beside them and I nod.

"They're the Turtledoves the one with lavender eyes is Alice otherwise known as Ali and that's the older twin who goes by Jordan although her real name is Hachi, but she gets annoyed when nobody pronounces it right" he says.

"That's cool do they go to our school?" I ask and he nods.

"Oi, Watashi no okaneda rokudenashi" Jordan asks coming up to him and her younger sister followed after her.

"You really shouldn't cuss like that in public" Alice says with a sigh and her sister rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk, so where is it?" She asks putting her hand out. Butch and he sighs fidgeting in his pocket and slammed something into her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you" she says tipping her hat and left with her sister behind her.

"What did she say?" I ask a bit confused and he shrugs.

"Nothing really just that she wanted the money we made in a bet" he says.

"Betting isn't good" I say scolding him as we finally arrived at my apartment.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" he says leaving me and waves goodbye as he walked away.

"Bye" I say waving and then went up to my apartment room.

"Hi dear, why are you out so late?" my mom asked as she folded the clothes.

"I made a new friend and he took me out" I said beaming at her.

"_He_? Now Bubbles I think it's time we have a little talk boys may do-"

"Mom! We've had this talk like a thousand times" I whine flushed because of my embarrassment.

"But Bubbles I'm only looking out for you I don't what happened to me happen to you" she said coming over to me and rubbed my arm.

"Ok mom, I think I'm going to hit the hay it's been a long day" I say and a look of worry flashes onto my mom's face.

"Without dinner?" she says and I nod.

"My friend and I picked up something on the way" I say and head to my room. I quickly change into my nightgown and settle into my bed. I didn't want to go to sleep, afraid of my continuous nightmare, but soon my eyelids felt heavy and they fell. Sleep taking over all of my body.

* * *

**Cosmic: **All done ^^ now then whoever can guess what fairytale my OCs are from I'll feature yours then so guess away and here's two rather small hints: one, they're side characters. Two, they help the protagonist in the story by bringing her something~Ta-ta for now (not saying what it is lol)


	4. Meeting Rapunzel

**Butch's P.O.V.  
**  
I walked back to my jacked up place that I called home. Straw and Sticks were barking when I came home, but Brick stayed silent. I moved over to him and pet the old dog. Brick, my brother, had named the dog after himself, I named Stick I. Think it was because I liked using sticks as swords, and my youngest brother named the dog Straw because the dog's names reminded him of an old nursery rhyme and he wanted his dog to complete the set.

I sighed seeing the two abandoned dogs and went inside the house.

"Where were you!" My mom shouted at me and I sighed. She had dark blue eyes, light brown hair streaked grey that was held by blue ribbon, and she wore one of her old dresses with a book in her hand.

"Out, am I not allowed to?" I say glaring at her.

"Don't snap at me, do you want me to disown you?" She threatened me.

"Why don't you then it's not like you actually take care of me" I said to her. Instantly regretting the words I had said and she nearly blew her top.

"Fine I will then be ready to pack your bags" she screamed at me tears streaming down her face and I sigh going over to her and wrapping my arms around as she cried her heart out.

"I don't want you to leave me you're my only baby boy ever. see, like your dad they all left through that damn door. Promise me you won't leave" she wailed into my arm. It's not really her fault for doing this my dad was called a beast he cheated on my mom with two other woman other than herself. Brick went out because he didn't want to see mom break down anymore then she did. And Boomer left because she became very cold and strict.

"I won't leave mom, I promise" I say softly and she pulls away from me and kisses the top of my head. I heard a knock on the door and I sighed.

"The doors open Phil" she said wiping her tears away and looked to the door where my mom's boyfriend stood behind the door.

"Hi Belle, Butch" Phil says giving us a friendly smile.

"I think I'll head to bed" I say.

"What about dinner?" My mom asks a look of worry flashed onto her face.

"Don't worry about it I had a bite to eat before I came home" I said and then headed to my room and closed the door shut when I entered it.

I crashed onto my bed and sighed realizing I would have to become that thing again in my dream. I fell to sleep with ease and I was transported to a magical realm.

My body was covered in fur, all my senses became sharper, and I gained another sense which told me where blood was. I ran off to where I would fine the boy who cried wolf, he was the easiest to get rid off since he's not too bright. I stalk over to him ready to pounce.

"Get away from him" I hear a girl shout and I was tackled to the ground. It was a boy dressed in a Shou Lin's armor with dark brown eyes. He forced a bow against my jaw making my mouth stay open.

"Nice job stranger I'm sure the money we get from him will help both of our villages "a man cloaked with a leper's coat says.

"You better not go back on your word" the boy barks at him.

"You don't trust me?" The boy asks innocently and he scowled at him.

"I know that you're no leper, you're Robin Hood any blind man could see that" he scowled at him.

"Right you are Fa Mulan" the boy said and took off the hood to the coat to reveal a boy with dark red eyes, long auburn hair that brushed past his shoulders, and a smirk was plastered on his face. My eyes widened and I jumped up brushing the human off of me.

"What the hell is wrong with the beast" the girl shouted backing up and my brother stood there with a smirk still on his face and in a flash he pulled out a bow and arrow.

"Don't make me do this" Brick said.

"Where not suppose to kill it the king wants it alive" the girl in boy's clothing says through her teeth.

"Shut up this wasn't about the award money all I wanted you to do was to track down my friend" Brick said drawing an arrow aiming at me as I stalked him.

"Th-that thing is your friend" she said her eyes widening as she looked at me, now realizing how scared she was. She had every right to fear me I've heard rumors of her being a she wolf, but she couldn't even compare to me. I was just as large as a lion and my teeth were like a sharks, thousands rose of teeth that can easily replace themselves. I was a nightmare wolf made by what people would fear most.

"Show her your famous trick, Wolf" Brick said as we continue to watch each other's moment. I circled him an he continued to spin his eyes on me. "Go on show her" he said daring me to and I scowled at him.

Eventually I did as he said my limbs stretching and my fur began to disappear.

"Are you happy?" I asked my voice raspy as I turned human.

"Very" Brick says and drops his stance and walks over to me with his hand out smiling at me.

"I don't understand?" Mulan says looking at both of us strangely.

"You could say he's an old friend anyways thank you for your services, here" he says throwing her a pouch filled with golden coins at her which she caught easily and inspected the pouch.

"Did you steal this?" She asks and he nods. "I could always bring you back and claim the reward for you, but I won't be too greedy. Good bye Robin Hood and to you Wolf" she says and walked away silently.

"Why exactly did you come looking for me" I ask and he gives me a smirk.

"For us to re-unite of course I tried talking to you know who, but he's off charming everyone with his wealth. It could have been yours you know, but you chose this life" he said and I roll my eyes.

"What becoming an assassin doesn't seem like the dream life compared to you a thief? You also had that chance hot shot" I growl at him, but he only shakes his head.

"What you do is cruel" he shouted at me. "I steal from the rich and give to the poor!"

"You may think you're some type of super hero, but you're not you're still just a dirty thief!" I shouted back at him and took a deep breath.

"At least I don't kill for some mad man!" he yelled at me.

"Forget about it then, if you were trying to re-unite us again you're not doing it right and I can see why Charming didn't want to go with you" I seethed glaring at him.

"You're right, forget I even asked" he said composing himself.

"Will do and just to let you know the reason why we both left you was because of that big head of yours" I shout at him and got ready to huff and puff at him.

"Ok fine I get it, there's no way for us to be together again" he says putting his hands up in surrender and I nod. "Well, have fun on your killing spree" he says turning on his heel walking away.

I looked at him go and sighed, but quickly shook my head. I took off running and leaped into the air turning into my other form. I ran and ran until I stopped and gave short ragged breaths.

"Somebody help, please help me" I hear a girl call out from a rather tall building with some hair like rope. I looked to it and thought for a long time before I turned into my human form and climbed up the hair.

"Oh my goodness" she said startled for a second with her eyes red and puffy. Her eyes were a deep blue, but changed to a warm shade of brown, the rope I climbed was actually her hair which was a platinum blond, and she only wore rags. "You have to help me before she comes back" she says rushing towards me.

"Who is _she?_" I ask and then I felt something hard and cold hit the back of my head.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Home sweet home, I'm back from camping with some terrible sun burns and horrible tan lines and I'm packing now. Only two more weeks and then I'm moving to Arizona in a car… with possibly my aunt and three cousins… Yeah, on the plus side I get to see everyone that used to be stationed in Japan so that'll be nice~Ta-ta for now

**P.S. **Fa Mulan is played by Nexa who belongs to Crown172 and Rapunzel (other main character in the first book) is played by Eren who belongs to Eve-chan Z


	5. The Dress Makers

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

'It's happening again' I thought to myself as I fell asleep. It was never any use trying to avoid sleep, my eyes would always feel heavy and I ended up falling asleep. It also showed up on my school work and in my paintings. I'm actually on my blue period to so my paintings are always of the wolf or scenery of my dreams. People who often caught sight of my work saw it gruesomely beautiful. To me it just felt like I was capturing a scene of my nightmare.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was transported to another land seemed to take place in the Middle Ages. I got up and went to wash my face with water that was in a bowl. I wiped away the water and looked into the mirror noticing I now looked different instead of my long blond hair I had short choppy hair and my blue eyes changed to a warm brown.

I went to the closet and changed out of the nightgown I wore and into a peasant looking dress. I put on a red cloak on over the dress because the dress slid off my shoulders and it was low cut. I exited out of my room and slowly came through.

"Dear your awake" an older woman with black hair, brown eyes, few wrinkles, and freckles says to me with a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes mama" I say to her and she comes over to me and hugs me tight.

"I need you to go deep into the forest to give these goods and medicine to your grandmother" she said and I took a deep sigh. Every dream began the same and I often kept to the script of my dream, but once I stepped outside it was always different.

"Mama do I have to she lives so far why can't you send one of the servants?" I ask and she shakes her head and her hands grabbed mine.

"Dear, I'm afraid that your grandmother is close to death she knows this as well she requested the last thing she see's is her beautiful and only granddaughter" the older woman said as she pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

"You should have said so sooner or I would have never said what I had said, goodbye mama" I say kissing her cheek and then grabbed the basket and frantically ran out of the house.

"Make sure not to talk to any strangers" I heard my mom say.

"Yes mama" I say and traveled deep into the forest.

This forest always changed it's form whenever it liked. It was the main reason why I always die in my nightmares. I silently went looking through the forest looking behind every now and then to check if it was behind me.

I continued to walk until I saw two girls with arms as wings and they plucked there feather's and put it into some weaving machine. The two girls looked oddly familiar. They both wore odd looking robe things. The one with lavender eyes had butterflies on them and the other with golden eyes had bees on her robe. They both had the same face although the one with golden eyes seemed taller than the other girl.

"Who are you two?" I asked going up to them and they jumped at the sight of me.

"What did you see?" The one with golden eyes said her wings quickly changing to hands and with one she covered my mouth and the other she held a dagger.

'Is this another way I am to die?' I thought and a tear slid down my cheek. The one with lavender eyes looked over me and her wings changed to hands.

"Let her go" she said glaring at the girl that held me.

"She saw us! Do you know what people would do to us if they knew what we are capable of?" The one who held me said through her teeth and the other girl sighed.

"Look at her if she could harm us at all she would have done it by now, you wouldn't hurt us would you?" The other one said and looked to me and I nodded frantically.

"Fine, but just to let you know I now people and I can make sure if you spill a word to anyone your eyes will be poked out" the girl growled and released me.

I nodded once more and touched my neck where the girl had pointed the dagger. I look over to the machine they used to weave and gasped at what I had saw. It was half finished gown fit for a queen, the detail on it was amazing and the material seemed unreal.

"Don't even think of touching it we really worked hard on it for our mistress" the one with golden eyes said crossing her arms staring me down.

"Your mistress?" I say in a questioning tone and the one with lavender eyes sighed.

"You do know curiosity killed the cat right?" She said and then sighed again and hugged herself and gave a careful glance to her twin. "We're able to change form between bird and human. Our mistress was harshly taken care of by her step mother and even though she was treated so horribly she remained calm and pure. She never took out her frustrations on anyone in fact she gave things to people and she gave us a home" the girl said a smile appearing on her face as she recalled the memory.

"Anyways" her sister said interrupting her memory. "So her step bitches of sisters and mother won't let her go to this ball and stuff to meet this royal hunk. So she comes crying to our 'home' which happens to be on top of her mother's grave. She sings a song and what not; me and my sister feel really bad so we decide to make her dresses. And this ball thing lasts three days so the first day we only gave her a sample of our work which wasn't the greatest, but she saw it as the most amazing thing ever. We also had these glass slippers we won in some-"

"It was a rabbit race and you're the one who bet int it! You made us lose that enchanted comb which was ten time better then a stupid pair of glass slippers that are enchanted to not hurt your feet!" The other one said interrupting her sister.

The one with golden eyes rolled her eyes and then looked to me. "Do you see what I have to deal with? Anyways who exactly are you?" She asked and her other looked to me as well instead of fuming at me.

"I'm not sure really, but I go by the name of little red riding hood" I say with a shrug and they looked over me.

"One of the victims of the big bad wolf" the lavender eyed girl said softly.

"I wonder what you did to piss him off" the one with golden eyes says and her sister rolled her eyes.

"He attacks anyone he pleases" the other said crossing her arms.

"Um, may I ask who you two are?" I ask while I fidgeted with my hands.

"Well, I'm-" the golden eyed girl said, but was some scream that sounded human.

"I-is that?" I say afraid of what it could be, but they both shook their heads.

"It's most definitely a human scream, but just in case I'll go and fly ahead, make sure to watch her" the lavender eyed girl said and looked to her sister and then took of running before turning into a dove.

A few minutes later she came back in her bird form and changed into a human form.

"There's a prince out there!" She shouted to us and my eyes widened.

"We're going to have to save him aren't we?" The girl by me said with a sigh.

"He might pay us in return" the lavender eyed girl said.

"What? By marriage?" The other said and her sister shook her head violently.

"He might help us track down the troll who made of with the comb" she said and I sighed.

"Can we just go find him and save him without a reward" I ask and they looked at me and shook their heads.

"We always do things by debt, we're repaying the girl who gave us a home by making her dresses" the golden eyes girl said.

"It's kinda what we do we scheme and try to make money" the lavender eyed girl said with a shrug.

"Whatever then let's just go now" I say and they both nod.

"Okay just follow me he was entangled by vines" the lavender eyed girl said running in front of me.

I followed them both because it was the right thing to do and I guess if I were to keep these girl's promise then maybe they could help protect me from the wolf in return. We continued to run throughout the forest until we came to a darker looking part of the forest. There was a boy about my age tangled in dark green vines. He had long platinum blond hair that was held in a low ponytail with a few feathers in it and he had black colored eyes.

"I got this" the golden eyed girl said the dagger from before now appearing in her hands as she then slashed through the vines freeing him.

"Get away from me hag" the boy screamed kicking her with both his legs which sent her flying. He then jumped up standing on his feet and withdrew his sword in a fighting stance.

"My kimono!" The girl shouted and then growled at him. "You're going to pay for that" she said moving at an unbelievable speed aiming her dagger at him.

"Stop it" the lavender eyes girl said motioning her hand down and a gust of wind went between the two. I looked to her surprised, but she was glaring at her sister. "He's blind!" She shouted pointing at the prince who now dropped his stance.

"You aren't the hag?" He said looking to the golden eyed girl and then knelt down. "Forgive me" he said bowing his head and then looked up to us. "My beloved was taken away from me and the one who took her was a hideous witch who blinded me so I could never find her again" he said his voice cracking in some areas.

"Who are you?" The lavender eyed girl by me asked.

"Thorn" he said standing back up and the golden eyes girl snorted.

"You're kidding right? I mean you being tangled by vines with thorns seems somewhat ironic" the girl said laughing.

"Yes yes very funny may I ask for your names?" He said and the golden eyes girl sighed.

"Okay this voice you hear is Spirit, the voice who said stop was Dove, and there's another rather quiet girl who goes by the name of little red riding hood" Spirit said and he nodded.

"Okay, then Spirit, Dove, and little red riding hood" he said and then there was a rumble on the ground.

"Is that an earthquake?" Dove said looking around.

"No it was just the Earth burping" Spirit said sarcastically.

"Would you stop and take something serious for once?" Dove yelled at her sister and then crossed her arms turning the other way.

I felt my head beginning to spin and I looked to Thorn who fell to the ground.

"Thorn" the twins said going over to him.

"You guys" I say holding my hand out feeling light headed and my vision was blurred.

"Red" the one with golden eyes said running over to me and I felt myself fall.

"Red" she said and continued to repeat my name over and over. I couldn't hear her after I felt myself lose conscious.

**Cosmic:** here's your daily dose of cliff hanger lol. Okay so Spirit and Dove are my two OCs Ali and Hachi are the birds who help Cinderella from the Grimm version and also a Japanese folklore called Tsuru no Ongaeshi and Thorn is played by Eiji/Buck who belongs to Dreaming Bliss


	6. Council Meeting And a crushing meet

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"So it's happening what we predicted" the man cloaked in red said.

"Yes, when they transport into their old land through their dreams the fate we had carved for them has diminished" the one cloaked in blue said softly.

"What will happen to us then?" The boy in green piped up his voice just barely a whisper.

"Sooner or later we too will diminish, but it's fine we've been doing our job well-"

"Oh, would you shut up you goodie two shoes do you honestly want to die! Think of the younger ones" the one in red shouted and the woman in royal blue looked over the council and gave a heavy sigh and pursed her lips thinking of the right words to say.

"We all aren't the age we are thought to be... We too are cursed to make sure this curse on the fairy tale characters do not get out of hand. Once are job is done well, I am not sure what will happen" the woman in blue says.

"Bahh, I don't need to hear any of this I already know it all. Let's just make sure their curse is as good as gone so my soul can be at rest" the older man cloaked in navy blue barked.

"So what if the witch does remember and come back?" The boy cloaked in black asks.

"That's a 'what if' it doesn't mean it will actually happen" the one in yellow said patting the younger boys back.

"I know but 'what if'" the boy said stretching out the words.

"Well, that's a really super easy answer you know" the one in purple said obnoxiously.

"Oh, yeah smarty pants tell me then" the boy in black said with pure annoyance as he crossed his arms glaring at the girl.

"There would most definitely be chaos" the girl said sticking out her tongue.

"That isn't a good enough answer" the boy whined.

"Enough both of you! I swear and you" the man cloaked in red said going over to the girl who was covered by a lavender cloak and asleep on the table that the council surrounded. "Get up!" He shouted snapping his fingers in front of her and she still was asleep. The man shook her and then tried every other possible way to wake up the young sleeping girl.

"Did anyone place a sleeping curse on her" the one in yellow said worried and the one in blue stifled a giggle.

"No, she's just crazy tired I believe and there's a special way to wake her up" the woman cloaked in blue says with a grin on her face as she moved over to the girl cloaked in lavender who was sound asleep. "Cake!" The woman said into the girl's ear who then bolted upward.

"Where!?" The one in lavender said looking around the room and then she gave a sheepish smile toward her fellow council. "Morning guys" she said.

"I swear" the one in red said in pure annoyance.

"Well, even if our world is to end we still have a job to do and let's do it" the little girl in green chimes and the others nodded giving heavy sighs.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"Bubbles" I heard someone say and I felt someone shaking me as I slowly began to wake up. "Bubbles you're going to be late!" The voice shouted and my eyelids flickered open and I flinched.

"Bubbles geez" my mom said at the side of my bed said.

"I didn't die" I said softly clutching the fabric close to my chest.

"You didn't what?" My mom said giving me a weird look and then shook her head. "Bubbles you better get up before the first bell rings" my mom said.

"Oh, right thanks mom" I say bolting out of bed and went straight into the bathroom with my uniform in hand. I did my usual routine, but today I seemed to have more energy than before. I came out fully dressed, with my make up, and hair done.

"Bye mom" I say grabbing a piece of toast and then slid on my penny loafers and started running toward school hoping not to be late.

It was really weird to me not dying by the wolf. Maybe it was an omen of good luck today, but it was still such a weird dream. I mean who's ever heard of birds making clothes with their feathers and a prince in distress I thought to myself with a giggle.

"Woah, slow down speedy" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned around to see Butch with a slight grin.

"Sorry, but I can't be late on my second day of school can I?" I say with a giggle and he nodded still going at a slow pace. I go over to him and poke his arm.

"What is it?" He asks tilting his head playfully.

"You're going to be late if you continue going at that slow pace" I say with a giggle.

"I don't really care if I'm late or not" he said with a shrug and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we race to school then" I say grinning and he gave me a sideways glance.

"Sure" he said and he bolted off.

"Hey that's cheating!" I shouted taking off after him.

"Is not, we didn't even set up any rules" he said with a chuckle.

"True" I said picking up my pace as I saw the school gate coming up.

"Looks like I beat you" Butch said with a smirk.

"Only because you cheated" I say poking his chest with a giggle.

"Bonzai!" I heard a feminine voice say from above and then I felt something crush me.


	7. Screwed up Town

**Eren's P.O.V.**

"I swear everything I do for you seems to be a waste!" My mother shouted at me and I glared up at her as I rub my swollen jaw.

"You do nothing for me I'm the one working my ass off and that's only for Sato and what do you do you place bets for the money I had-"

_Slap_

"Don't you ever talk to me that way do you understand me!" She shouted at me at the top of her lungs. I looked up at her and spit at her. This person could never ever possibly be my mother she has no motherly instinct and we don't even look at all the same. I had platinum hair while she has hair as dark as the night sky and I have kaleidoscope eyes while hers forever stay a color of violet. "You brat I swear if it wasn't for you-"

"You would be somewhere better wouldn't you" I yelled at her. "If you didn't have Sato and I you would be off who knows where raining in the big bucks wouldn't you?" I say questioning her and I ear another slap to my sore jaw.

"Y-yes I would" she said with tears in her eyes which almost made me feel guilty. Almost. "If I wasn't a single mom with both of you I could be traveling Europe right now as we speak" she said now sobbing and my gaze on her softened a bit.

"Listen mom-" I say trying to apologize, but she held her hand up to me.

"Just go get your brother and get ready for school" she said her voice just barely a whisper as she went to her room.

"Is everything okay?" My younger brother, Sato, said coming out of the bedroom and I nod to him and I hold him in my arms. It almost made me cry when I saw Sato he looked so thin his eyes always seemed to have bags underneath them. He probably stayed up listening to me and mom fight.

"We have to go get dressed now" I say and kiss his forehead. He nods to me and runs off to get dressed.

I hated all of this, it seemed my only need for living was to keep Sato alive and healthy. He was my hope for a better life, for both of us. I went to my room and found my secret savings, once I managed to save enough I was hoping we could go somewhere tropical and find jobs there.

I put away my secret savings and then get ready for school. I quickly put on the school uniform, the put on my black stockings, and go to brush my long platinum hair which I begin to braid. I slowly take my time as I braid my hair and think of a recurring nightmare I've been having. It was of this boy who seemed to play the love of my life in this dream and he dies by this awful witch each time in front of my eyes each time, only tonight this time she makes him disappear or something, but in my dream I know he didn't die. It was silly really having a strong feeling for a made up person in just a dream.

I tie my braid with a black bow and my hand goes to my lips. I never even had my first kiss before.

"Eren let's go we're going to be late!" I hear my younger brother shout from the doorway interrupting my thoughts.

"Shoot, sorry" I say and bolt up grabbing my messenger bag and ran out the door with my hand in his. We slowly walked toward the school and I was day dreaming the whole time we went to Fable's primary school. I mostly thought of the boy in my dreams and why he showed up so much in my dreams.

"Eren, you can let go of my hand now" Sato said tugging on my hand snapping me out of my day dream.

"Oh, sorry" I say snatching my hand out of his grip and he looked at me weird and then looked to his shoes. "Is something wrong?" I ask looking at him weird.

He mumbled something into the ground and looked up at me and I could tell he was holding in tears.

"Sato" a little girl said beaming up at him. "Hey, what's wrong" she said tugging on his sleeve also noticing his distress.

"Nothing" he said wiping away at his eyes even though no tears had even fallen. "Let's go Ella" he said grabbing her hand and ran off at her and he gave me a quick glance before he went into the building.

I then made my way to the high school lost in my thoughts once again. I heard something ring and I grabbed my vanilla colored flip phone that had a bow and arrow key chain. I got some message from the phone company and I sighed noticing it was a phone bill and I snap the phone shut. _Wait a second, what_ _time is it?_ I ask myself and then re open it and I check the time.

"Shoot, I'm late" I say and then begin to sprint at a rapid speed which made me one of the greatest sprinters on Fable's track team. I look at the gate and see that it began closing as soon as I came within 15 feet of it. I sigh and then start to climb up the gate and once I reached the top I threw myself over it.

"Bonzai" I shout and press my hands against my skirt to make sure it doesn't fly up and I felt someone underneath me.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

"What the hell happened" I asked out loud as I held my head in my hands as I woke up. I looked to the side and saw my mom at my side and pressed a dampened wash cloth to my forehead and that's when I noticed I was drenched in sweat.

"Pease don't curse Butch" she said pressing the wash cloth against my chest.

"Can you please stop that's annoying" I said swatting her hand away from my chest and she glared at me I sighed. "Stop acting like that it's not like I'm hurting you" she scolded me.

"Sorry mom" I say quietly and I felt the back of my head that all of a sudden started to throb and I felt a bump on the back of my head and I winced in pain.

"I think you should stay home today" my mom said softly before she got up.

"Mom you know I can't do that" I said and my thoughts went straight to my sports scholarship for the school and possibly college. I couldn't have anymore absences than I do now.

"But you're hurt don't push your body like you did-" she stopped and put her hand to her mouth and sucked in her breath as tears started to come to her eyes. I threw off my covers and wrapped my arms around her.

"I won't I promise" I say; I hated when I saw her like this. I then let her go and grabbed my bag and left the house without a bite to eat. I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my hair as I walked to school. My thoughts drifted to my dreams and how this one was so much different from the regular dreams I've been having.

My dream self was a blood thirsty wolf, I'm exactly the same as my dream self, but I chose not to show that side of me; after my dad and brothers left and all. /for some reason I started to daze off and think about that girl Bubbles. It didn't seem fair how she was so care free in this screwed up town of ours. She seemed like a light held up to an abandoned cave really the more I thought about it. I continued to think about the blue eyed girl and how it would feel to break her spirit when a blur passed by me and I noticed that it was the girl I had bee day dreaming about.

After awhile I got her to slow down; and we talked for a bit; and then we started to race to the school. Of course I beat her to the school I wouldn't be receiving a scholarship if I let some girl like her beat me.

We exchanged words again and the up from the sky I heard someone scream out. "Banzai!"

**Cosmic: **…


End file.
